Many different types of fans exist today, such as ceiling fans, table fans, pedestal fans, and fans used in conjunction with mechanical equipment. Most of these fans include a blade and a blade mount or blade iron which couples the blade to the motor.
Electrically powered ceiling fans typically have a motor mounted within a stationary housing that is suspended from a ceiling. In operation, the motor rotates an annular array of individual extensions in the form of blade mounts or blade irons. Each blade iron is associated with a blade mounted thereto.
The blades of ceiling fans are usually coupled to the blade irons by passing mounting screws through holes in the blade and into threaded holes in the blade iron. The blade irons are then mounted to the motor.
Fan blade imbalance and the associated ceiling fan wobble may result from a variety of off-balanced or imbalanced discrepancies associated with the ceiling fan blades, including variations in blade pitch angle, dihedral angle, uneven circumferential spacing between adjacent blade pairs, blade warpage and uneven radial spacing of the blades from the vertical axis of rotation. Ceiling fan wobble, and the associated vibration, creates undesirable noise, is visually distracting, and may adversely affect the service life of the ceiling fan.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a ceiling fan system that can be quickly and easily balance the rotating blades. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.